


Walk of Shame

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Castiel is having a very rough first morning on the job. He’s only just been hired, and he already managed to show up late, right in front of his new administrator. Fortunately, there is a handsome, confident colleague ready to take him under his wing.





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> More Raphael Bingo: Walk of Shame.   
I know what the prompt really was, but I thought I’d mess with it a little. ;)

Gabriel was the single most obnoxious administrator in the district. He had been an obnoxious teacher back in the day, and now that he was an assistant principal, he was just as bad but somehow in charge of things. Raphael had taught down the hall from him for years before the move to management, and it was difficult to take him seriously as a supervisor. 

But the new guy didn’t know better. 

“Let’s make sure we’re here on time, ready to give these kids the day they deserve, all righty?” Gabriel smacked the new guy on the shoulder, and sauntered back down the hall. 

Raphael watched the new guy sigh in humiliation and fumble his classroom door keys. He smirked. “You’re Mr. Kos?”

The poor man nearly dropped his keys. “Yes. I know I’m late. I have first period planning, and traffic was-“

He snickered softly. “Relax. I’m Raphael Romero. I teach down the hall. A. P. Government, mainly. You’re taking over for Milton this semester, right? She left us kind of suddenly.”

The door finally cooperated, and the man stumbled in. “Yes,” he huffed. He was still out of breath, and his face was still too pink. “Yes, I’ll be teaching military history and ancient western civilizations. I’m Castiel Kos. Cas.”

Raphael was generally a stoic man. But something about this rumpled creature made him smile. His usual airy demeanor was dissolving, to make room for amusement and endearment. The lovely man was just the right combination of determined and hopeless. Raphael wasn’t sure why he enjoyed that so much. “Cas Kos. Your name is-“

“Yeah. It’s Cas-Look, I prefer Castiel, but it always gets shortened into Cas, and I guess-It doesn’t matter. Yes, Ms. Milton left abruptly, and they needed someone to fill the position, and, yes, they found the single least organized man for the job. So here I am. Late. But here.”

At last, Raphael burst into laughter. The man was a complete mess. His tie was askew, and his dark hair was wild, and he wore his pale trench as though he were considering flying right back into the parking lot if one more thing went wrong. He was juggling bags and still hadn’t found a place to put his keys. 

He looked like a grouchy kitten in the rain. “What? Have I already messed something else up?” he demanded in an exasperated tone. He dropped all his things onto his desk, and turned to Raphael expectantly. 

He put his hand forth in greeting. “Castiel,” he said carefully. “You need to give yourself a break. You just got here.”

“Late.” He took the offered hand, and shook, and although it was a strong enough grip, his intense blue eyes were lowering to avoid Raphael’s own gaze. 

Raphael shrugged. “We’ve all done the walk of shame at some point. It happens.”

“Walk of-“ Castiel was adorable when he flushed so pink. “Oh. Yes. Well, that admin certainly honed in on me. There was no way to sneak through the hall without catching his attention.”

“Gabe Fox is a prick. Don’t let him get to you. Yeah, he will catch you every time you do something that’s not right, but see if he ever manages to catch anyone doing anything actually wrong. That would require him to do real work. So long as he can just intimidate teachers and students, he doesn’t have to do anything strenuous like picking up a pen or logging into a computer.”

Castiel began to smile too, finally. “All bark?”

“More like an annoying yipping sound. I like to picture him as a Corgi when he talks. It makes faculty meetings more fun.”

Relief radiated from Castiel. “Thank you. I really won’t let it happen again. But it did seem a little excessive for him to follow me all the way from the front office to my classroom, talking about the importance of showing our kids how much we care and modeling the right behavior for them.”

“Yeah. And in the time he did that, he probably could have caught a few of those lovely kids vaping in the bathrooms, but, again, that would have caused him paperwork. Easier to just bust your balls for being three minutes late to your planning period than to do any real administrating.”

He sighed. “Thank you,” he said again. “And...it’s Romero. I’m sorry, I was too busy wondering what else I had screwed up to catch your first name.”

“Raphael. And I’m just down the hall. I’ve got first period planning too, so come join me anytime. I’ve got a coffee machine.”

Castiel looked up from his bags. “I thought we weren’t supposed to…”

Raphael grinned at him. “Welcome to the department, Castiel. Here’s some advice. Kick ass at teaching, and you don’t have to be a good teacher. Teaching trumps everything, no matter what the admins say. Do what you have to do really well, and nobody can give you a hard time about the things that don’t actually matter. Care about the kids, and they’ll care about themselves, which is infinitely better than them caring about you. And smile at Fox before he can smile at you, because it’ll confuse him.”

“All excellent advice,” he chuckled. “Anything else?”

He shrugged. “I make an awesome margarita to celebrate the first week on the team. And I break out the really good stuff for the handsome ones who have to put up with Gabe Fox on their first day. So if you know of anyone just starting out who might like to hang out after school on Friday, let me know.” He winked, and walked with confidence from the classroom back toward his own. 

Raphael was already out the door before he heard the response, but it made him laugh. “I think I’m gonna like it here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like margaritas for writers. We love every drop of love, salty or otherwise. 
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
